honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - 300
300 is the 50th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by''' Spencer Gilbert, '''Josh Simpson, Jason Mathews, Dan Murrell, and Andy Signore.' '''It was narrated by' Jon Bailey as '''Epic Voice Guy.' '''It parodies the 2006 epic war film ''300. The video was published on February 25, 2014 to coincide with the theatrical release of the film's sequel 300: Rise of an Empire. It is 4 minutes and 4 seconds long. It has been viewed over 10 million times. Watch Honest Trailer - 300: Rise of an Empire on YouTube "Meet the Spartans, a society built on reason, sit-ups, and child abuse." '~ Honest Trailers - 300 Script (user requests appear for a 300 Honest Trailer, then text reading "50th Honest Trailer") Can you believe it? We've made fifty of these dumb things. From the guy who made Batman comics cool again (Frank Miller) and the guy who'll probably make Batman movies suck again (Zack Snyder) comes a film based on a graphic novel, based on an older film, based on ancient Greek propaganda, based on a true story: 300 Before the release of the unnecessary sequel on a boat (300: Rise of an Empire), revisit the movie that made guys everywhere feel really out of shape. Meet the Spartans, a society built on reason, sit-ups, and child abuse led by Leonidas, cinema's yelliest king (shows clips of Leonidas yelling) who hails from...the Scottish part of Greece? Leonidas (with Gerard Butler's Scottish accent): Haven't you noticed? We've been sharing our culture with you all morning. Watch as Leonidas and his 300 closest gym buddies stand against the might of Xerxes, a hairless giant with an entire jewelry store on his face and a voice that sounds like he's in the witness protection program. Lace up your sandals for a blend of historical truth and Zack Snyder nonsense, mixing real Greek battle formations with crazy ninja spin moves, real Spartan councils with sexy stripper oracles, and actual Persian fighting units with mutant...Persian goat men? Huh? Oil up for the most confusing thing to happen to teenage boys since calculus class, full of homoerotic undertones, like men wearing thongs, men getting speared with phallic objects, men holding hands, men holding men tenderly from behind, men letting it hang, men getting all wet in the rain, men getting all sweaty on the beach, men playing two flutes at the same time, men saying things like this: Leonidas: Fine thrust. ...or this: Xerxes: Your Athenian rivals will kneel at your feet, if you will but kneel at mine. ...and a male-to-female nipple ratio of 600:4. Man, I haven't seen a movie this deep in the closet since Top Gun. So get pumped for a dumb movie that's only cool because of Zack Snyder's bag of overused visual tricks, featuring dramatic falling stuff, Instagram filters, and...suuuper...sloooooooow...moooooooooootiooooooooooon. (shows several horses leaping over a hill in slow motion) Come on! I might as well be reading the book. Starring Gerard Butt (Gerard Butler as Leonidas); Nick Fury (David Wenham as Dilios); 6 Through 300 (Dead Spartans); Dhalsim (Rodrigo Santoro as Xerxes); Emperor Herpetine; Hey, You Guys! (Andrew Tiernan as Ephialtes); Cersei Lannister? (Lena Headey as Gorgo); McNulty? (Dominic West as Theron); and Michael Fassbender?! (as Stelios) 300 One cool-looking movie, and now he gets to make Batman v. Superman? Great. Trivia * To celebrate the 50th episode of Honest Trailers, Jon Bailey and Andy Signore 'sat down with ''The Hollywood Reporter to discuss the evolution and purpose of the series: '''Honest Trailers Hits 50th Installment With '300' * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other Zack Snyder movies including Watchmen, Man of Steel and Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice. * Screen Junkies have also made Honest Trailers for several historical movies including The Mummy (1999), Braveheart, Indiana Jones & The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Pirates of the Caribbean, Robin Hood (2018), Gladiator, Pearl Harbor, The Revenant, ''Titanic ''and many others. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - 300 ''has an 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. IndieWire described the Honest Trailer as a "playful poke at a very silly movie that takes itself very seriously. From the slow-motion to the ninja moves to the random creatures to the film’s homoeroticism, it’s all here and it’s all skewered in good fun." EW suggested that the film's "homoerotic themes are quite obvious" but highlighted the Honest Trailer's joke about "the Scottish part of Greece" that Gerard Butler's character comes from. CinemaBlend noted that the film "has aged into an easy target" for ridicule. The site highlighted the Honest Trailer's criticisms of the film from "its over-the-top machismo to its nonsensical blend of fact and fiction, and its male-to-female nipple ratio." However CinemaBlend also remarked "this trailer's true target is Snyder's yet-to-be made ''Superman Vs. Batman ''sic project. Basically, they call him out as a director of style, not substance." Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Josh Simpson, Jason Mathews, Dan Murrell, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * ''300' Honest Trailer: The film that made all guys feel out of shape '- EW article * '300 Gets Ripped To Shreds With Honest Trailer '- CinemaBlend article * 'Honest Trailers Hits 50th Installment With '300' (Video) '- The Hollywood Reporter article * 'Watch: Honest Trailer For ‘300’ Arrives Before The Release Of The Unnecessary Sequel Set On A Boat '- IndieWire article * 'PREPARE FOR RISE OF AN EMPIRE WITH HILARIOUS, HONEST TRAILER FOR 300 '- SyFy Wire article * '‘300’ Gets The Honest Trailers Treatment Just In Time For The Unnecessary Sequel '- Uproxx article * 'Honest Trailer for 300 '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Action Category:2000s Category:Historical Category:Season 2 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures